


Take Your Time

by yuriko_amamiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriko_amamiya/pseuds/yuriko_amamiya
Summary: Going on a vacation to Altissa with your best friend, Aranea Highwind.There were a few times when things got out of hand, when Gladio urged everyone to drink. Mostly everyone forgot by the next day but Gladio kept some secrets to himself maybe to not hurt anyone. Of course you knew it would never happen, but a small part of you wished you could remember kissing the prince in a drunken state, but Gladio kept all that details to himself.





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> I started writing this over a year ago and couldn't find the time to finish it (or is this what they call writers block?). So it might not be the best and there may be some mistakes so I do apologize.  
> I have a 4 year old and a baby so time to myself is scarce.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this. I've already started on chapter 2 so if it goes well I will continue writing it!

"Do I have to go?" your best friend, Aranea Highwind, protested with a look of annoyance.  
"(Y/N), I have shit to get done, and vacations are for children." She continued, putting her head down and resting it on her folded arms, that were delicately placed on the railing at the edge of Lestallum. The wind coming from the south did nothing for the hot, humid air.  
"Come on, Aranea, it'll be super fun and will get us away from the everyday grind." You attempted to persuade her. "I've invited Noctis and his entourage and Gladio asked if I'd invite Iris as well."  
Aranea slightly lifted her head. "So it'll be a bunch of....kids."  
"Well, if you insist to put it that way, considering I'm your best friend and I'm Noct's age, plus Gladio and Ignis are your idea of "mature," you implied, earning an eye roll from your friend.  
Aranea started, "You know the only reason I'm agreeing to this," she paused, carefully choosing her words after possibly upsetting you, "is because I've never seen Altissia and would love to enjoy it with all you crazy kids," She finished with a smirk. You lightly punched her shoulder.  
"Stop trying to be such a badass," you say, spinning on your heel, walking towards the car.  
Finally deciding to head back to Insomnia, it was only afternoon and you would have enough time to make it back before nightfall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When you arrived back to your shared apartment, immediately flopping down on the couch with your bag of take-out. "Long rides make me exhausted and hungry!" You complained.  
"Well, we have to do shit if they plan to head out early in the A.M. to meet Iris at Cape Caem," Aranea said heading to her room to pack. "Aren't you hungry?" you whined again. "Oh Gods, you are starting to sound like Prompto." She exclaimed, earning a pouty face from you.  
Aranea let out an annoyed sigh and sat down next to you. "After this, we get ready. Don't want to leave the impatient prince waiting, especially at the time of day he loathes."

You woke up abruptly to your pillow being ripped from underneath you. "Gooooood moooooorning," the familiar, yet, almost distant voice called out to you. "Ughh, go away" you grunted. The smell of a lovely breakfast, with a hint of coffee, filling your senses. You threw your arms over your face to block out the light coming in from the open shade. Only to have someone straddle your waist and remove your arms to pin them to your sides. "I'm getting up," you groaned again. You slowly opened your eyes to adjust to the light coming through the blinds, Prompto just inches from your face. "Well aren't you beautiful this early in the morning," Prompto's freckled cheeks were tinted with a light pink hue. "Oh is that so," you slowly put your arms around his neck, making his cheeks glow darker. You leaned in closer as you smoothed your hands over his lean arms. The smirk on his face getting bigger. "Can you, please, do me a favor?" your voice low and seductive. Prompto swallowed hard. "Anything," he breathed out. "Get the hell off me," you giggled. You lightly pushed him off of you and he let out a sigh. "Don't do that again," he pouted and threw himself back on the bed, covering the most obvious bulge in his jeans with his hands, pretending not to notice you turned around and started walking away. You almost felt bad for him but with all the failed attempts at flirting he's done, you didn't feel too bad. "I'm sorry, Prompto. Don't be mad at me. You know I love you," you paused "and the other 3 weirdos." He sat up, still covering himself. "It's alright, maybe next time," he winked at you, making you bust out laughing.  
Finally joining the crew in the kitchen, where Ignis was just finishing breakfast. "We must try to eat as quickly as possible to make it to Cape Caem by evening time," Ignis said in his most wonderful accent.  
As long as you have been friends with these four guys, you all were super comfortable with each other. Even Prompto opened up to you and he's usually shy with women. Nobody had ever expressed interest in each other, you just consider yourself one of them. There were a few times when things got out of hand, when Gladio urged everyone to drink. Mostly everyone forgot by the next day but Gladio kept some secrets to himself maybe to not hurt anyone. Of course you knew it would never happen, but a small part of you wished you could remember kissing the prince in a drunken state, but Gladio kept all that details to himself. Even when you begged him to tell just you, he wouldn't.  
"(Y/N)?" Gladio's strong voice broke your thoughts. "You dreaming about someone?" Noctis joined in as you regained your focus and realized you had been staring at him. "N-no" you stuttered. "Well considering what happened in the bedroom between you and Prompto, I'm surprised you're not sitting on his lap" Gladio laughed, earning laughs from around the room. "I-I was only t-teasing with him." you huffed. "Well it must've been good, since he came in here covering himself with a pillow."  
"Aranea!" You cried out as she helped with teasing you.  
"I dare say, we get moving," Ignis stopped the other conversation going on.  
"We really should get moving, (y/n) is probably dying to sit on Prompto's lap since there is 6 of us and only 5 seats in the Regalia." You whipped around to glare at a snickering Aranea and Gladio.  
While Ignis hurriedly washed and dried the dishes, Gladio, Prompto and Noctis gladly helped you and Aranea take the luggage down the stairs.  
"Where the hell is all this going to fit" Gladio looked at the 4 large suitcases the 2 women packed. "We are only gone for a week" he finished complaining as he shoved the bags in the trunk. 

Taking your phone out of your pocket, 3 New Message(s): IRIS.  
"Hurry up, I'm getting impatient!!!!! -_-;"  
"Hello?!"  
And your personal favorite "..............!!!!!!"

Typing a quick response as Ignis came down the stairs and started figuring out seating arrangements.  
"Just leaving Insomnia. Be there before dark!" Shoving the phone back in your purse, slung over your shoulders, after hitting send.

The ride was slightly awkward. Aranea called shotgun leaving you, muscle man, chocobo boy and the Prince in the backseat. Gladio offered for you to sit on his lap, while your legs were planted across Prompto's lap and feet resting on Noctis. Had you known the seating was going to be this, you would have picked something other than a mini skirt to wear.  
An hour into the trip, everybody was starting to get uncomfortable except the 2 in the front.  
"Stop staring at her thighs" Gladio elbowed the younger man in the arm. "I'm not!" Prompto snapped out of his daze. You slouched down more resting your head on the Regalia's door, not caring that the skirt went with you.  
Almost upset that Noctis had barely talked to you all morning, you looked over at him to catch him looking at you out of the corner of his eye. Feeling the heat rise in your cheeks, you rolled your head to the side closing your eyes, still sleepy after staying up half the night to make sure everything was perfect.

\--------------------

"We're here" Aranea sang out, waking you and the prince up.  
"Oh my Gods, finally!" Iris came running over to the car. "I've already got your rooms set up."  
It had been decided that after such a long car ride everyone would just sleep here tonight and grab a boat first light. "I was able to get 3 rooms, each has 2 beds." Iris smiled happily at everyone. "We appreciate it, Iris" Noctis finally spoke up, running his fingers through his black hair. Iris giggled slightly as he spoke to her.  
"I've come up with a new recipe for dinner," Ignis began, "and we will all get up early in the morning to head out. The ride over to Altissia shouldn't be too long. We will reach the dock about midday, giving us plenty of time to book rooms and grab some most exquisite food."  
"Maybe get some alcohol to enjoy on our first night of vacation" everyone looked over at Gladio.  
"Yeah so we can all forget everything, again," Noctis glared at the taller man.  
"That's not my fault none of you can hold your own. I bet even Aranea can't out drink me."  
"You're on, macho man."  
"I'm in too," you chimed in. "But this time, I'm not going to try to compete to drink the most! I'd like to enjoy my evening."  
"As would I." Ignis threw in "I'd rather not have to babysit."  
You went around to the trunk so you could grab some pajamas and a change of clothes for the morning. Gladio grabbed your suitcases for you and put them in the front seat so you and Aranea could grab what you needed. With an arm full of clothes, makeup and chargers, everyone walked up the long path to the quaint house privately placed. You really loved cape caem. You could enjoy the seaside without the lights of a city or the sound of cars when they passed by.  
When you finally reached the house, of course you tried to pick the room with the most beautiful scenery. Throwing your stuff down on the bed, expecting Aranea to be right behind you. You walked out of the room to see where she was at.  
Peering over the railing, all four boys stopped to talk to Iris while Aranea walked out of a different room.  
"Uhm, you're not staying in this room with me?" You wanted her to be joking. "You see me all the time, spend a little time with your other friends too." She half giggled.  
Aranea and Gladio got along the best out of the 4 guys. So you knew he would bunk with her. Walking down the stairs to see what Ignis was cooking, you glanced at the other 2 going up the stairs not paying too much attention.  
"Dinner is ready" Ignis called to everyone.  
Prompto and Noctis made their way down the stairs into the small dining room where the rest of the party was waiting. Noctis taking a seat across from you while prompto sat to your left. Ignis served everyone their plate. The steaming fish smelled so good.  
Small talk was made around the table. Time almost slipped away when you realized it was 7pm. You excused yourself from the table to go get ready for bed.

\---------------------------

Stepping out of the shower, you heard someone enter the bedroom on the other side of the door.  
"I'll be done in a minute, if you would like a turn," you spoke loudly. Silence.  
You quickly got dressed and exited the still foggy bathroom. Seeing the Prince sitting there startled you.  
"Oh, uh, I guess, uhm, we are sharing a room." You nervously said.  
"Does that bother you" snarkily replying. "Were you expecting Prompto?"  
"No. Just expecting Aranea"  
"Come on, y/n, why have you been acting nervous all day? I hope it's not something I did."  
It's because of you, the look you gave me in the car, when you talk to me or when you sit next to me. You're just so damn sexy. You thought. "The trip. The trip is making me nervous. Being on a boat that long, then to a place I've never been" you quickly lied.  
"Well, take some of the edge off" He shoved a bottle of the most fanciest wine you have ever seen in your direction.  
"I better not. We have to get up earl----"  
"It's not like you're driving" he cut you off. Peering under his raven hair at you, a small smirk plastered on his lips.  
Oh God's, please stop looking at me like that. We've been friends for quite some time but even now when I look at you, I just want to push you down on that bed and...  
"(Y/N)? You alright?" the prince's voice breaking you out of your fantasy.  
You just looked at the floor. "What's everyone else up to?"  
"They're downstairs drinking a little."  
"Maybe we should go join them," you suggested. As you got up and headed toward the door , Noctis grabbed your wrist and spun you around.  
"C-can I help you?"  
He just stares at you for a second before letting go of your hand, "I forgot what I wanted to say," running his hand through his hair. "I've already started drinking."  
"Right, sooo.." ....Awkward...... "let's head downstairs then." you finish.  
Both of you head downstairs, everyone stops what they are doing and looks up.  
"About time," Gladio said.  
"Cuz we were up there that long," you said rolling your eyes.  
"Well, you're down here now," Gladio retorted, resting his large hands back on his bottle of whisky.  
"You gonna drink that all to yourself?" Your curiosity piqued.  
You walked over to where Gladio was sitting and put your hand on his shoulder.  
"First, you tease Prompto, then, you spend a little too long in your bedroom with the Prince, and now you're trying to get with me too? Y/N I'm flattered but--" you cut him off when you grabbed the bottle of whisky and took a big gulp.  
"--but I'm interested now." He finished, changing the whole direction of his statement.  
"Well I'd like to wind down and relax too." Aranea grabbed the bottle and helped herself.  
"We can finish the night with that wine," Noctis whispered in your ear, making you shiver from the closeness.  
"Looks like the Prince is already feeling it," Gladio acknowledged.  
Prompto grabbed some vodka from the refrigerator.  
"We shouldn't drink too much," Ignis cautioned, reminding everyone they would have to get up early.  
After quite a few shots, everyone except Gladio and Ignis were fairly tipsy. Prompto was really drunk. He kept slapping your shoulder and leaning on you everytime he said something or cracked a joke. It didn't really bother you too much though. The prince, who was seated next to you at the small table, took another shot then rested his hands on his lap.  
"Ohmygods, Prompto, tell the story about the guy at the bar in Insomnia the other day," Aranea snorted, obviously drunk.  
Prompto began his story as requested. You were looking at Prompto, laughing at his story, when you felt a hand on your thigh. Your head snapped in the direction of Noctis, who was just staring at you. Smiling at him, you removed his hand. "The prince is getting a little handsy," you interrupted Prompto.  
"And you gotta share a room with his drunk ass," Gladio reminded you. You just rolled your eyes. "please continue Prompto."  
He finished his story and after a few more shots, everyone decided to call it a night.  
You were the first one to the bedroom. Picking up the bottle of wine, you opened it. "Might as well drink some of it."  
"Hey, thought you were done drinking" Prompto said slurring his words together, stumbling in your room, Gladio right behind him.  
"Leave the girl alone. I don't think he will be a problem for you to handle. Just tell him to leave.” Gladio spun on his heel and walking back to his room.  
You quickly shoved him out and closed the door. "Bed, I need sleep" you yelled through the door.  
After a few moments went by, the door creaked open, you were mid drink.  
“Well at least someone will let me in,” Prompto said, following right behind the prince.  
You just sighed and took an even bigger drink. “Gods I hope I forget tonight,” you said to yourself but just loud enough for both of them to hear.  
“Well aren’t you the life of the party,” Noctis replied.  
“I didn’t ask to share a room with you.”  
“Yeah, well, you might not have asked but I know you wanted this,” Noctis said, sitting on your bed.  
“You two are super cute together,” Prompto said earning him a glare, “but if you didn’t wanna share your room with him, I’ll gladly bunk with ya.” You stood up and walked over to Prompto and got only mere inches from his face. “You’d enjoy that too much,” you lightly blew in his face. Prompto bit his bottom lip, trying to connect you two together but you quickly moved over to your bed by the prince.  
“As for you--” you began, looking toward the young man, not being able to finish your drunken sentence as he pushed you down on the bed, swinging his legs on either side of your body and leaning down close, “what about me?”


End file.
